


Jammed Bow-Ties

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Via imagineyourotp.tumblr.com<br/>Imagine Person A is obsessed with bow ties. When they have their first child, Person A dresses up their baby boy with bow ties, just like Person A. Person B just grins at how happy Person A is whenever they dress up their kid.</p><p>This ended up as a variation on this theme.</p><p>Some sort of AU in which a version of Eleven and Rose have a son.  And no, the kid isn’t the same person as the companion.  He’s probably just named after an old friend or something.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jammed Bow-Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Via imagineyourotp.tumblr.com  
> Imagine Person A is obsessed with bow ties. When they have their first child, Person A dresses up their baby boy with bow ties, just like Person A. Person B just grins at how happy Person A is whenever they dress up their kid.
> 
> This ended up as a variation on this theme.
> 
> Some sort of AU in which a version of Eleven and Rose have a son. And no, the kid isn’t the same person as the companion. He’s probably just named after an old friend or something.

The Doctor stares at his son in shock. Not only is the child wearing a bow tie, but also he is wearing the Doctor’s favourite bow tie. The dark blue one covered in bananas. And there is jam on it. And toast crumbs. Blackberry jam on his beloved bow tie.

“Daddy!” Jamie cries happily, running over to his father. The Doctor opens his arms automatically, and then glances down at his son, who has now ruined his shirt with the jam-stained accessory.

“Jamie,” the Doctor’s words die on his lips as he sees how happy his son is. “How was breakfast?”

“I had toast.” Jamie said proudly. “All by self.” Which meant that the kitchen was a disaster zone. And if there was jam on his bow tie, there was probably jam elsewhere.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, trouble,” the Doctor says, untying Jamie’s bow tie and throwing it in the wash. He could only hope that the jam stains weren’t permanent.

“Bow,” Jamie’s lips puckered as his father took the tie away.

“Messy, Jamie. What would your mother say?” The words begin to die away as he sees Rose standing in the doorway, still in her bathrobe, smiling as she clutched her tea mug.

“She’d say, Jamie, you shouldn’t touch your father’s bow-ties. He’s irrationally attached,” Rose says, taking a drink to mask her grin.

“Mummy!” Jamie runs to hug his mother, who sets her tea down to pick her son up.

“Good morning, trouble,” Rose ruffles her son’s hair affectionately. “Sounds like you found Daddy’s favourite tie.”

“I wore it. Just like Daddy.” Jamie declares proudly.

“Just like Daddy,” Rose affirms, taking her son’s hand and leading him back to the kitchen, presumably to finish his breakfast. The Doctor looks after them happily, then back at his bow-tie. There were many things in this world that could be replaced, favourite bow-ties included, but the Doctor would never give up his life with Rose and little Jamie for anything.


End file.
